1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a differential speed limiting device and, more specifically, to such a device which is totally self-contained and capable of generating sufficient force to a plurality of braking discs tending to limit the relative rotational speed between a pair of independently mounted rotating members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Differentials for automotive vehicles have been employed in the art for many years to permit the movement of the driven wheels at different speeds when the vehicle is traveling on a curve. Similarly, differentials have been utilized in tandem axle configurations for allowing each of the pair of axles to be operated at different speeds according to the road or operating condition.
While the differentiation provided is generally desirable for tire wear and safe vehicle operation, there are occasions when it is preferable to prevent the differential action when one of the wheels or axles have lost traction on ice, mud, gravel or the like. In such a condition, the power is simply provided to the slipping wheel or axle which is incapable of providing sufficient traction for the movement of the vehicle.
Although there have been heretofore provided a number of devices for "locking out" such differentials, these devices have often required operator action, have been incapable of providing sufficient torque to properly limit the relative rotation, or have been relatively complicated and expensive to maintain.